User blog:EternalNothingnessXIII/Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War Nomura Interview
Tetsuya Nomura describes in greater detail the newest game in the Kingdom Hearts series, Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War ' in his interview with the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki! '''KHFW': So, for starters, what was your inspiration for "Keyblade War"? Nomura: We know in Birth by Sleep that Master Xehanort and Vanitas are obsessed with the Keyblade War's mysteries. We said to each other "How can we show that historic, and yet so untouched, event to the public?" And development began. KHFW: How are the story modes of three characters going to affect the gameplay? Nomura: Each character's fighting styles are different, as in Birth by Sleep. We also wanted to add a degree of story customization to this game, and each character is posed with different choices to make. A character's choice, in turn, effects what is playable in the other characters' scenarios. We want you to play the game again and again, so that you can enjoy all the different cutscenes and events that are only accessed through certain choice combos. KHFW: I see. Will any new gameplay modes be introduced in "Keyblade War"? Nomura: Yes. Development is still in progress, but we're planning on it. KHFW: Can you tell us anything about the development of "Keyblade War"? Nomura: We are currently deciding gameplay elements and adding finishing touches to the storyline. Voice recording is scheduled to begin soon. KHFW: This is about the Keyblade War, obviously. how far into the past does the game take place? Nomura: An exact time is currently undecided. That's one of the last things we hope to touch up upon. But I can say that it occurs right when darkness is first born, as in Kairi's grandmother's legend. KHFW: You mentioned something about "different scenarios". Can you go into a bit more detail? Nomura: The main trio of characters' storylines all correspond with one another. However, they occur on slightly different timelines. In each scenario are not only different perspectives during cutscenes and unique gameplay options, but also different choices can be made and new things are accessible. KHFW: So, in other words, the game has several alternate endings based on the actions chosen by the player? Nomura: Yes. This is one of the many new gameplay elements we brought in in hopes of making the game more relatable and exciting. We want people to play the game several times and enjoy doing it, so we add something different each time. It's quite the accomplishment to see all endings and events based on each choice. KHFW: Interesting! So, is there any specific order the three scenarios should be played? Nomura: We intended it to be done as Shadow, Dawn, Void. But you do not need to play in any order to understand the plot. KHFW: Which of the scenarios is the most important? Nomura: They are each important in their own way. Each character's story is meant to trigger the emotions of the player. We made theme seem more human this time around, putting them in relatable situations and such. We want you to feel sorry for them when something goes wrong, and laugh when something funny is said. That sort of thing. KHFW: How much of "Keyblade War" will allude to the original Kingdom Hearts? Nomura: Well, a lot connects to what is said in Birth by Sleep about the War. We also show the story of Kairi's grandma's legend by making it playable. In this title, some connections are subtle, others are quite noticeable. KHFW: How does the leveling and ability system apply? Nomura: We wanted to bring something new to the series in terms of both. But the original concept is kept in mind. We no longer apply the system of leveling up a command as in Birth by Sleep or linking a Panel to another to allow a Weapon to be wielded as in 358/2 Days. KHFW: Can you elaborate on that? Nomura: Unfortunately, I cannot. Not only because gameplay elements are still very sketchy, but also because we want it to be a nice surprise for you all! KHFW: I see. How about enemies? There seems to be something new called the "Foresaken", can you go into detail about them? Nomura: The Forsaken are a new enemy we created that are merely the replicas of true hearts. They have no idea who their originals are, but attack anyone to obtain a true heart of their own, mainly so they can assume full responsibility for that person's heart and body and become whole. They also have a deep connection to Shadow, one of the protagonists. KHFW: Interesting.... how about the Heartless? Will they make an appearance? Nomura: In this time, the Heartless do not exist yet. But they are planned to make a cameo, showing the first Heartless's origin. KHFW: What systems will "Keyblade War" be released on? Nomura: The Keyblade War is currently planned as only a PSP title. We did this because we really enjoyed the results of Birth by Sleep on the system. KHFW: Will there be any other specific cameos or familiar faces in "Keyblade War"? Nomura: It's always a possibility. Let me say that if we decide to include any familiar faces, it will not be in the way you expect. KHFW: All right. To wrap it up, any sequels in mind? Nomura: Yes. We are currently starting the plans for Kingdom Hearts DE:coded. KHFW: DE:coded? Can you elaborate on that a bit? Nomura: Kingdom Hearts DE:coded is a game set years after the Keyblade War, some time after Kingdom Hearts coded, as well. It will feature Sora as a main character, and should be tons of fun to play when it's finished. A secret video can be unlocked in The Keyblade War. We are in no way affiliated with Nomura or Square-Enix. This is only done for your viewing pleasure and contains NO OFFICIAL MATERIAL! This was just an interview I did with LegoAlchemist, a dear friend of mine, to spread the word of my current fanon production, Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. We plan to do more in the future! Please stay tuned and help with the story in any way possible! Category:Blog posts